A column, like any other structure, depends on its form for its structural integrity. Once the form has been compromised, the load carrying capacity of the member is reduced. Generally, once a column has been deformed, particularly in the area of the corner radii, it will no longer carry its rated load. A damaged column may still support some indefinable load, but will not support the maximum design load.
Structural support damage can occur incrementally over time, rather than catastrophically. While it may be easy to recognize damage resulting from a major impact with a column, it is more difficult to identify supports that have sustained repeated minor impacts over a period of time, and appear merely dented, but whose load carrying capacity has been reduced. Damaged columns may have insufficient strength to be reasonably safe. It is better to prevent such damage, rather than identifying and repairing it after the fact.
Damage to columns, in a warehouse setting for example, due to accidental contact or collisions occurs frequently. Damage to equipment, such as fork lifts or tow motors, and injuries to equipment operators are also major concerns. Previous attempts to protect columns, equipment and operators from harm due to collisions generally involve molded plastic pieces intended to fit only with a particular column size and configuration. Conventional column protectors are somewhat effective when used on a column of the intended dimensions but are either unusable, or have greatly diminished protective properties, when used on columns of a different size.
Flexible sheets have also been used to wrap a column, but are thin so as to remain flexible and do not offer the same level of impact absorption and protection as thicker, more robust materials. Therefore, neither conventional molded protectors, nor the flexible sheet, provide a particularly effective, cost-efficient and convenient solution for protecting columns of various sizes.